Don't jump to conclusions
by Fourleggeddog
Summary: One single text, that's all I got. That's all it took...


One single text, that's all I got.

**Hiram: Tory get to the docks ASAP! REALLY IMPORTANT!**

My brain fired into attack mode. All I was wearing was an old gray T-Shirt and yoga shorts. Not my choice attire for being around the boys, but a fashion statement was not on my mind. I tried to roll out of my bed, by my feet got entangled inside my thick bedsheets. Coop, intrigued by the spasms of my legs growled playfully before attacking the top duvet. With Coops attacks and my thrashing I was released in a matter of seconds. Running down the stairs at top speed I fired past a large pink bath robe, housing a surprised Whitney. I shot down the beginning of an air headed question with a simple answer.

I quirked my lips in pure disgust as my bare feet hit the grass, still cloaked in morning dew. For as long as I can remember the feeling of wet grass on my feet makes my hair stand on end. As I felt the transition from sodden grass to the clumpy sand, I slowed my pace just a tad. I groped at my wrist for a spare pony tail holder, but much to my demise I turned up empty handed. I resumed the uneven beat as my feet pounded into the sand. Nearing the docks I could hear and see the boys. I nearly cocked my head in confusion. Everything about the boys; their postures, their gestures to one another, it all seemed so relaxed. When Hi got my glance he waved me over.

"Tory! Tory!"

I was obviously missing something. Hiram was wearing a stupid shirt with a four leaf clover. The leaf was sporting an obnoxious wink and hands up in horizontal L's. Written in large block letters was the phrase, **Get Lucky**. Hi's shirt was green. Shelton was wearing a green Yoda shirt, and green basketball shorts. _Green. Green. Green._ Much to my surprise, even Ben had lost his black shirt for a light gray tee with **Wando High School** printed across. Under the letters was a large green thing, which looked like it was supposed to be a snake. Not my proudest moment, but all the sudden all I could focus on was what the hell was on Bens shirt. Like my mom used to say; great minds get distracted easily, because they are always thinking.

"Ben what the heck is on your shirt?"

Ben pulled the fabric forward and off his body to look down at what he was wearing. His lips slid up into a smirk.

"The Wando mascot."

"Well what…what is it supposed to be exactly?" I started to laugh

"Wando High School is proud to be represented by the mighty eel" Ben put his hands on his hips and spoke in the deep typical announcer voice.

I laughed mock pushing Ben. He responded by grabbing my hand and giving me a small twirl. Then I remembered why I was really here. I turned to face Hi, whose mouth was hanging open in horror.

"Tory how could you?" Hi's voice wavered in shock and betrayal.

"How could I what…" I began to sweat, trying to remember everything I might have done to upset Hi.

"Victoria Brennan where is your green?!" Hi seemed on edge. Shelton just shook his head, and Ben rolled his head and laughed;

"Chill Thickburger, not everyone pees there pants over St. Paddy's day." Ben folded his arms but his eyes sparkled, giving away how happy he was.

"St Paddy's day...? OH! I totally forgot. Is today really the 17th?" As I spoke I didn't noticed Hi creeping closer to me. Before I could register his odd behavior, he struck.

"Oww! Hiram oh my gosh was that necessary?" I rubbed my arm, looking down at Hi's nail mark.

"It's your own fault Victoria, wear green or be pinched." Hi crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"My eyes are green doesn't that count? Besides I don't own green, I look terrible in it, so unless you have a clean green shirt I can wear, back off." I moved close sticking my finger in Hi's in a joking anger.

That was a lie. I look great in green, but after Mom died I gave away almost everything I had in that specific color. At the time it was just too painful to look at. _Green was Moms color_. The color brought up very specific memories. Mom and I celebrated most holidays together, but odd as it may sound St. Paddy's was always our favorite. Every year mom would somehow scrape together an outfit that I could wear to the town's parade. It was the only day I would wake up and actually be excited to wear a dress. The best St. Patrick's Day I ever had happened when I was 6. It was pleasantly warm outside, which was odd for a Massachusetts March. Mom had finally taken her week of vacation, so we could spend my spring break together. She had gone out the night before, to get me a new dress. I was so excited the next morning. The dress had a white top with light green ruffles along the neck line and around the arm holes. There was a black belt that separated the top from the bottom. The bottom of the dress was a vibrant green tutu. It was so poufy and ruffle filled I felt like a princess. I wore white and green striped tights and black buckle shoes. My hair was pulled up into high pigtails, tied back with green bows. Although my outfit was on point and Mom was in a great mood that year (Looking back I'm pretty sure she was seeing someone) it wasn't either of those factors that made it so great. We arrived at the parade early; I was nearly bouncing off her lap in excitement. A large man with a red beard, dressed up in a leprechaun suit rushed across the street to join us.

"Colleen." He said tipping his large green hat to my mother. She smiled before he directed his gaze to me.

"Ah, you must be Victoria."

I sent my hand out quickly, he took it and shook it a low laugh rising from his belly. The man crouched down to talk to me at eye level.

"Victoria, we have a bit of a problem. You see Mrs. March is ready to board the float, but our Miss March phoned in sick. We would be honored if you could be our replacement Miss March."

I jumped off Moms lap so fast I almost tripped and smacked into the pavement. In my excitement I didn't notice the small wink he gave to my mom. I had wanted to meet Mrs. and Miss March for as long as I could remember, but actually being on the float with Mrs. March while BEING Miss March was unbelievable. I got to ride through to entire parade next to Mrs. March throwing green tiaras and bowties to my 'adoring fans.' After it was over my mom met us at the loading deck. We unloaded and I got to go home the happiest girl in the world. Not before I got a picture with Mrs. March and I standing on the float.

I smiled at the distant memory. Ever since Mom's death I hadn't thought about any of it, St Paddy's day included. Hi snapped his fingers in my face trying to get my attention.

_Note to self: find that picture and hang it up somewhere._

"Are you even listening to me Tor, do I need to pinch you again?"

"Yes, I mean no. Yes I'm listening; no I don't need to be pinched."

"Like I was saying, you need to get some green before the party tonight."

"Party? What party?"

"Are you serious right now Victoria? You are a disgrace."

I guess I really was out of it. Hi stomped off fuming, only to turn around and come back. He stood quietly silently judging me. I reached up to run my fingers through my hair. _Awh shit_. I never actually did anything this morning. My hair was clumped into a ball, I had morning breath, and I probably smelled very unpleasant. Shelton spoke for the first time that morning in a teasing voice;

"Tor doesn't need to wear green; she is our own little Irish Leprechaun."

Hi scoffed, and then looking utterly evil he grinned shaking his head.

"Tory, a leprechaun? Not a chance. Looking the way she does, she's obviously a troll."

Hi was so busy laughing he didn't see Ben's hand sailing forwards. He smacked the back of Hi's head hard.

"Don't speak about Tor that way. She looks better on her bad days than you ever could on your good days."

"Ben Blue, the dream crusher and confidence destroyer." Hi cried out in a sarcastic melancholy tune.

I laughed at the boys silly behavior. Rolling my eyes I waved a mock solute turning on my heels.

"Later guys, this Irish Troll is going to clean herself up."

The boys waved as I jogged back to the complex. I heard Hi scream out, (even though Ben tried to silence him)

"Don't forget the green Tor!"


End file.
